


没有神话的神

by Signighter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: R18G，血腥，不科学瞎幻想，巨量私设，巨量前后矛盾，OOC加粗警告初代 x 芝 x oc女性（非光战）的3p黑玫瑰释放成功第八灵灾what if佩戴红色面具的爱梅特赛尔克和佩戴黑色面具的芝诺斯，没有前因后果，为什么会有前因后果嘛提示，是哈迪斯歼灭战的那个形态，G就是这么来的
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Zenos yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	没有神话的神

**Author's Note:**

> 快感是从特殊的角度看事物。快感是从肉体的声讨中获得短暂的自由，远离那日渐衰老、谨小慎微、喋喋不休、担惊受怕的肉身。  
> ——《瘾君子》

地面有砂石。

你的膝盖很痛，头也痛，胃袋空空，烧灼感由腹部窜起。

你上一次见得日头毒辣，是在达尔马斯卡沙漠，你如今身处之地阴凉，以你那贫乏的想象力延展，顶多揣测这是某处上星历遗存的沙漠地下建筑。光源来自高悬于头顶、驱动力不明的灯盏，不敞亮，但也足够奢侈，暖黄，叫你眼前一切色彩失真。

那来说说你的眼前。

正中是你卷曲、色泽黯淡的粗糙长发，半遮半掩住分张撑地的十指，你的指甲宽、平，厚实而缺乏光泽，因着紧张抠向地面石砖。

往下是你无需多述的膝头、小腿和足踝，你现在穿着的像是只随便挖出几个洞的粗布口袋，草草包裹你年轻、生涩的骨头与肉。

而往上——你的勇气可能支撑你的视线往上？就一点点，你且抬头……

黑色长袍的下缘已有些磨损，绢布原有的经纬散成长短不一的零碎线条，布面堪堪盖过骨节凸显的脚踝——他与你一般赤着足——乱线与他足背的经脉相错，淡青血管如河网细密纤长，两侧俊秀骨肉白似乳腻如玉，脚趾骨节明朗甲盖莹润，人皮细腻质感妙不可言，皓质，与砖石相接处微红，啊……是这个词，是亵渎。他真干净，在荒漠在满室的昏黄中格格不入，像什么突然降临的奇迹——你想。

你听闻启示传达，自上而来，你不能理解是什么事物调和造就他这把嗓音，奶与蜜太柔弱，血与铁却也不尽然，你的肢体受召运作，你颅内空空。

方才他是说：“抬头。”

如今他说的是：“加雷安人？”

他的金发垂落到你脸颊，凉、滑而随话音微抖，他蓦然接近的面庞……他无需肢体接触亦能剥夺你的呼吸。

“是……啊不……我……”你眼睑脱离头脑控制眨个不停，你的舌头在齿列间打滑，你别无选择地看他，你令人失望假设他真的有所期望——你想得太多。

你额头那片角质从来缺乏温感与痛觉，此刻得他手指一下触碰仅能获取梦似的半秒压力，他直起身来远离你，“混血。”

这是结论。

他随后的指示使用简洁明确的命令句式，你依从。你起身，向右、再向前两步，你的脚心渗透出冷而黏的汗液，小腿肌肉像块摆错了位置的石头、僵硬而累赘。

地好滑。

他今日的最后一句指示隐约透露着不快……如果你真的还能在乎，不是针对你的。

“把衣服脱掉，躺好。”

石质的台面打磨意外光滑，脊背挨上去时你打了个寒颤，后脑磕得有点痛，灯盏正悬在你头顶，刺眼……忽有救赎化作深暗为你遮挡，是眉舒而唇抿，蓝色眼眸潜于阴影中，如噩梦初醒时窗外夜空。有暖而燥的知觉在你下腹流转汇聚，你的腿微微打开着，你的甬道内壁猛然抽缩收紧，你空虚空洞缺乏物什填补。你的味道传不了那么远，但气味、外分泌腺、体液，无非都是在说你准备好了，你打开着，你已经熟成到足够承纳并孕育——无非就是凭空也能想象的、生殖器官的腥膻味道。

你的弥赛亚抬手扼住你咽喉，你的血流隔层皮肤在他手掌薄茧下汩汩而动。他的手好凉，这是说你的热量正在传达给他，真好。

他的另一只手动作着，针管承载色泽鲜亮的液体，一点刺痛——那是什么？！太多了，太热——是烫！是火焰吞噬血流，是尖叫和扭动的躯体。是他刚给你注射的东西。

第一波狂乱潮涌而过后，你重新感知到他的存在，他的手指在你尚相互贴紧的两片阴唇间抹过，皮肉相触间有黏液漫溢。室内以男子模样示人的那一位稍直起腰来，侧头打量一眼自己手上的一大片湿润，困惑于仅是如此简单的接触也能沾上这般多的水。

“你倒是方便……”他喃喃自语着，低下头审视自己同样完全裸露的躯体，尤其是仍萎顿在软密毛发间、动静全无的性器，几乎是叹息着，那只平白获赠满掌润滑剂的手动作起来，五指虚握作桶状，他的虎口生有常年握刀磨出的茧子，或许能增加些摩擦而制造更多刺激吧。

“……With tired hands we toil. In iron do we clad our hearts, and cloudless are our souls……”他的语速很快，手上不合节奏地胡乱重复着活塞运动，比起旧日传说里依靠青磷水咆哮运作的机械来，他的肉体实在要懈怠得多。

“你是想耽搁到什么时候去？”第三张面孔突兀出现在你眼前，男性，苍白，拧皱作一团的眉毛和勾起的唇角构筑成个无比讽刺的表情，“效率，效率，即使是作为散播战乱的工具——”

“我一手创立的帝国，历经二世便堕落如斯……”来人做作地唏嘘着，伸手揉弄你滑软的乳肉，脂肪与乳腺驯服地受压变形，你饥渴的肉体急切迎合着，挺腰上送试图邀来更多的抚慰。这最新的加入者是此间穿着最整齐的一位，甚至戴了副布料柔软的白手套。

“向我展示您的远见卓识吧，国父，”金发碧眼的那位算是完成了前期工作，他的阴茎可算是血脉奋张，青筋环绕，饱满挺拔地顶上女人濡湿软烂的阴道口，“伟大的真世界如何应对眼下情境？完美的古代人，强迫他人发生性行为的时候想必也是雄姿英发、令人神往的。”

他的两手扣紧你的大腿，把你的身体拖拽到近前，你尚算饱满的臀肉感知到台面尽头的棱边，整个下半身悬在空中，纯靠他的掌握保持平衡。

他简单地插了进来，你的软肉震颤着，猛地包裹上去，你的体腔、你两腿间的整支浆汁四溢的管道都在难以自制地向上向内耸动，他的龟头真大，你在由内向外的狂喜里模模糊糊的意识到，这让进入不可避免地掺杂疼痛。他的整支性器都足够大，你被填充的部分酸麻、熔化，尤其软和而尤其高温地在你什么也不剩下的头脑里画出一轮鲜红辉煌圆轮；你未受开拓的内里酥痒，浸淫过量的渴求，攥紧了往里抽缩，往里拉扯，腰腹和大腿上的肌腱死绷着，追寻关注、希冀碾轧、索求以疼痛抚慰疼痛；两者之间渐进的延展的是皮肉与黏膜不断增加的接触面，偶然一抹干涩制造恰到好处的实在感，你的小腿扑腾着踢踹向空中，你的屁股摇摆出最原始的节奏，你催促他施予你更多。

第一下没进到最里头，他的胯且向后暂退，抓握你的手掌上增加一分力道，下一次顶撞更流畅顺遂，食髓知味的内壁为肉刃的捅刺欢欣雀跃起来；也更深，短暂行程的终点是你春情泛滥的子宫颈。这一下更痛，痛来得没有爽快多，交织的肉欲感观沉闷厚实，你的嗓子竟能叫出如此寡鲜廉耻的高音，你像误入沼泽地似的陷落没顶，你心甘情愿。

你头顶的灯盏不再刺眼了。

空气变得粘稠而阴冷起来，无形无质的存在于你汗湿的肌肤之侧隐晦膨胀，你浑然不觉。

“你把事情想得太卑劣了。”方才被称作国父的那个形体轮廓逐渐模糊，面上闪现早已毁灭的卫月的血红，刺眼红光绘制繁复线条，在他脸孔前构筑出的图腾蕴含不可名状的古老与怪异。

“短视带来偏见，破损导致愚昧，残缺使你的灵魂丑陋不堪，”那声音不再源于声带、喉管、人的皮囊之类肤浅的东西，是更高、更远、由精神病人的谵妄中、由黯淡群星深处传达而来，“只需要放大一点点她对你这皮囊的欲念——看不出来吗，她正为你全心全意地燃烧。”

“哦亲爱的，难道我理解有误？你确实比你父亲难懂些许，芝诺斯•加尔乌斯，”这存在滔滔不绝，硕大的晶簇泛着紫红荧光，自虚空中缓慢显现，翻涌的暗黑以太中聚集着形貌扭曲的触须，灯盏、石砖、以至你们所处的整个房间都倏忽隐退，万万亿张红黑假面自无数岁月之外发出嗥叫，以令人憎恶的形式蠕动扭曲，“你是在自哀自怜？若是这位女士还听得进去，没准能情真意切地为你掉两滴眼泪呢。”

“您的高效令人印象颇深，”芝诺斯始终以一个稳定的频率挺动腰身，他的阴茎带着女人体内淫红色的黏膜翻卷外退，再往前深入直顶上子宫颈，他手掌下的那具肉身激烈震颤着，绞紧甬道迎来一波欢愉浪潮，他的声音仍然伪装有年轻人类的生命力，在四周的阴郁恶意中如白炽日光明亮，“就必须采取如此原始的手段？无论用什么方式注入，精液只是精液吧。”

“亲爱的祖国加雷马，提供当时整个星球上最完善的教育体系，”构成如今周围整片暗黑领域的古老存在发声，音波自四面八方、自外而来，“从你出生开始，我的血脉，你对世界的认知、你所能理解的概念和你所能产生的观点都局限于此，你看不到你无需看到的事实。”

“但总归还算是我认可的人，”苍白、类人的细长手臂搂过芝诺斯的肩头，肢端生长的暗金色尖甲轻易在他下颌划出伤口，芝诺斯微分开嘴唇，放任两根手指状的白色事物连带着末梢的利器捅入口腔，喉结上下着，许是在忍耐本能的呕吐反应，“重要的不是你那稀薄的体液，让我亲自为你演示吧。”

血液从芝诺斯张开的唇瓣间淌下来，他维持着与你的肉体楔合，抬腿爬上了漂浮于虚空黑暗中的台面，持续作弄他口腔的可憎物什由此自你眼前掠过，它们各自遵循不同的频率进出，那种阴郁的灰白色在包裹上透明唾液后泛出新鲜软体动物的光泽。他微蹙着眉，分出一只手去按压自己的咽喉，这使他的身体向一侧倾倒，光滑柔软的金色长发从你脸上拖过，你悄悄张嘴吮了口，尝到一股怪异阴凉的水味。

在芝诺斯的掌下、他的脖颈皮肉不断鼓动意味不明的凸起，倏忽捣起近乎尖锐的弧度，显然有什么突破了常理认知的事情正在他体腔内发生——他含在嘴里的东西究竟是有多长？他已然放弃了继续主导这场开局便不甚顺遂的性事，那根仍然硬着的玩意停驻在你高潮后尤其敏感的阴道里，你的软韧筋肉带着慵懒餍足挤压他，像双灵活有力的手那么抓握他，他不为所动。

他的腰腹贴近你向上翻折着的腿，挨上来的皮肉止不住地震颤，同样的事情发生在他头颈处，他的喉中咯咯作响，伴随极快极浅的抽气，制造出被践踏的朽木地板般喑哑、枯脆且形将断裂的响动。从他的指缝里你隐约窥见一道伤疤，足够陈旧而足够明显是曾经致命的，像宅邸废墟里才能捡拾到的，经由漆缮技艺修复的瓷器，袒露将缺陷推举上高位，自能成就点睛之笔。你受了蛊惑，肩背肌肉挤榨出最后一点气力，仰头去亲吻那处。

有什么极硬而冷的东西刺痛了你的舌尖，你受惊退却，后脑狠狠磕撞在石质台面上。芝诺斯的脖颈上绽开个血糊糊的洞口，有一星金属色锋芒在断面间一闪而过，殷红随即喷涌而出，浇灌直下。热烘烘腥气堵塞你的鼻腔，你勉强吞咽下一口甜腻锈味，再张嘴、吸气、呼——呼吸好像突然就成为了一桩需要刻意关注的任务。

芝诺斯此时反倒松开了饱受蹂躏的颈项，复以双手撑稳身体，他新添的创口处生长出丝丝缕缕肉粉色组织，隐约泛一层绿色荧光，这些配色恶心的结构以一种令人反胃的方式绞作整团漩涡纹样，有效地堵上了出血。异变并未就此止息，更多更深暗的绿色凝聚在他皮下，一层坚实细密、富有光泽的鳞甲自他颌骨下缘生长而出，绕项一周。

石台之外有半张暗红色假面映现，这存在操着咏叹调宣称：

“Nos sumus manus，Nos sumus dues.”

芝诺斯的肩胛上滚过一阵颤栗，肌肉的剧烈痉缩紧随其后，源头是分跪于你腰侧的小腿，支撑于你上方的手臂，以及与你亲密依偎着的下腹，随即奔涌向每一支神经末梢，每一点关节转角。肌肉由他苍白细腻的皮肤下凸显而出，在一波熔岩流淌般的律动后各自凝结、成团成块地突兀耸立。那样一整片人形的苦痛如阴云将你字面意义地笼罩，你与他的感官本不相通、但所有肉体纠缠中传达来的抖动，所有滴答坠落的体液，所有筋肉撕裂、骨节弹响的声音和着难以忽略、近在耳畔的指甲刮挠石板的动静，挟裹你直冲下断崖，撑开你的眼皮凑近你的耳孔占据你的呼吸、一字一顿地向你昭示他正遭受的磨难。你听到他尖而陡地吸进一丝气，略顿一顿，第二下仍是往里猛抽，锐利里甚至带上了哀哑泣音。你下体的甬道深处突然涌现一股热流，挂在他肩头的足尖情难自己地紧绷，你正为他攀向又一座喜悦高峰。

他正以下身腔肠承纳的物什过于粗硕、粗糙且富含压倒性的力量，这是说他被顺利地打开且不可避免地撕坏了，在他那或许是男性人类所能拥有的最优美饱满、以至于可以用正确形容的臀部，正上演着血腥猎奇又不得不谓之淫靡的妙景。

那自比神明的存在操纵的是一头——它委实配得上这词——噩梦般的巨兽，它通体覆盖鳞片状的漆黑角质硬皮，其上密布棘刺，还尤其醒目地螺旋盘踞一道深红色肉质长鳍，黑处闪烁有蝶翼鳞粉般妖异的虹彩，红里则透露动物内腔黏膜一样的润泽水光，但即使被赋与上述诸般生物特质，与其坚持这是性器……钻头依然更符合它的外表甚至行径。

它在芝诺斯臀沟深谷中的隐秘处所突进，人类形体那包含弹性的肌肉纤维所蕴藏的一点儿力量，实在既不足以抵抗它又无能力包容它，在受压迫而泛白的皮肉中间，所有本该存在的细密肉褶都暂难复返，那就只是个含着大家伙的浅薄肉圈，周边胡乱扯开两三道血肉模糊的裂缝。而它甚至仍未完成第一次深入，每一个突起的肉棘进入时都会惊动已有的伤口，他大腿上的肌肉在紧绷如石与瘫软似泥间抽搐挣扎，第二支灰白长臂自虚空而来，它抓住他，固定他以配合好钉穿他。

你隔着芝诺斯的小腹皮肉仍能清晰感知到他体内那粗长突起的行进，他像个朽烂透了的水袋那样，每一个毛孔都在向外渗透浑浊、黏稠并冰冷的体液，他的十指指甲全给挖断了，破碎翻折的半透明角质镶嵌在模糊血肉里，黏上散乱纠葛的头发丝，拖拽过一道道湿润行迹，但这一星半点的刺激怕是不足以唤回他沦落入迷狂中的神智。

左侧的手肘当先砸下在你身边台面上，随即右臂也完全失守，他沉重地撞到你身上，你听见自己的髋关节发出脆响，你却完全不觉得疼。莫非是他在久远过去为你所注射那一针的妙用？或者这空间里的痛苦实在已经饱和，无需你再奉献分毫。

芝诺斯高你一头，此刻脖颈正贴在你脸颊，那里的鳞甲褪去绿色荧光后呈现出黄金本色，比他的长发更深且艳一分。你揣测他无暇顾及，你的手指慢慢拢过他迤逦金发，一下又一下抚摩他漉湿僵冷的后颈。

他眼下的主宰终于判断这是足够深或许足够痛的时刻了，祂结束了对芝诺斯口腔的使用，以灰白双爪去持握他的腰臀，先是退——再既沉且缓地撞回来，他的腹部由此凹凸一轮，那种骤然空虚的伏低，以及重新装填的隆起。他的终于得了空的口中滑落人声，他在失血过多的干渴里嘶哑地喊道：

“啊……啊啊……爱……呃啊…………”

美妙或可悲的是，即使如此，他的嗓音里依然潜藏你难以抗拒的魅力。

而他在此情此境仍能坚硬地安置于你阴道内的性器官也实在是反常……有什么地方不太对劲。你后知后觉到此时占据你的……太硬了，这是什么时候的事情？它显然已经超脱了人体应有的范畴，你感知到更坚硬的，更多的棱角，或许存在有阴险的倒刺？你努力收缩下体，在脑内勾勒它的形状——这太难了，他本就非你这等庸人的想象力所能承受。

你猜，那是如他脖颈上一般的金色鳞甲。

自外、自虚无中而来的那一位动作逐渐流畅，祂毫不费力地带动一具高大的男性躯壳颠簸起伏，像夜幕下潮头汹涌的漆黑海洋，那支硬的东西捣弄着你的下半身，长棱拖行过你内里软壁，倒刺勾连住你敏感腻肉，他让你又一次濡湿、软烂，由内而外、自下往上地愉悦痉挛，你随波逐流，你的头与肩一浪、又一浪打在平滑石面，你两眼翻白，面目扭曲。

疼痛是对危险的警告，在实在的死亡被征服后，它也自然降格成了无害的玩物。皮肉厮抹间他的知觉变薄、发红、透亮而淤积，在芝诺斯的一副纵横裂纹、血肉织融的肠管内，所谓尤其敏感而易于取悦的区域，在医学书中特意标明的腺体——第八灵灾消灭了医学院与课本，好在比文字更古老而原始的性交仍然存在并运作。他的血流不止的嘴唇一声又一声流淌呻吟，他精疲力竭的人躯为每个挤过蹭过某一点的肉棘、硬角和试探着撑起的鳍状物微弱颤抖。这不够……他、他们都明白，也没准这就是祂在试图向他论证的……他的超越了神明的灵魂渴望着刺激，而他并不会真正死去的肉体眼下在失血中干渴、变冷，接收、积压而拒绝如实传达所感所受。

“……芝诺斯，”祂以非人形貌行非人之事，遣词造句偏生富含凡人情绪，祂的嗓音里有戏剧演员般的抑扬顿挫，祂的意志、祂的命令祂向你向你们灌输祂的势在必得，“你的偏执曾令我印象深刻，保留些乐趣本也并无不可……”

祂派遣更接近爪而非指的肢状物什，漆黑、锋利、油光锃亮，仍然是两根。

“但既然选择了当我手上一把刀，那就得完成你该做的事情。”

“睁眼！”

你知道他的双眼是蓝色、如晴空、如冰川、如你所见所闻一切美好、纯净而非人且壮丽的事物。他的头颅脱力低伏，额头抵着石面摩擦出一片血痕，在你看不到的地方，他的眼睫抖动一下，确切服从地睁开了，他的蓝眼珠上蒙着受疼痛吸引而来的水雾，他真漂亮。

刺穿眼球并不是一件能拖得多漫长的事情，那里没有任何事物能组织起稍像样些的抵抗：角膜、虹膜、晶状体玻璃体——也没有眼科手术啦，黑玫瑰肆虐后的土地百废未兴——所有材料一股脑在眼眶里搅拌开了，往他脸颊淌下来两道色泽难以言表的浑浊液体。祂勾稳了眉骨向上拽起芝诺斯的整个上身，脊索反张成弓，你又能清晰观赏到他了，他的下颌角度曼妙，暗色液体汇聚成滴，在你的愉悦他的疼痛祂的从未停歇的抽插颠簸里……哈，是这个词，于焉坠落。落于你额心的那只眼。

那不是血液，或许也不是任何已知——任何一个星历里为人所知——的体液，它落处无声无感，它流经后诸事不复从前。

墨绿色的流体本质是浓度高到可见程度的以太，由他的眼眶、嘴角、还有你更加注意不到的臀缝指尖和膝弯潺湲而出，你最早蒙受启示的、发育不良的第三眼有生以来首次发热、发痛而窥见深远，你的脸颊你的胸乳你的由里到外的整个生殖器官都在发热、发痛而虔诚饱胀。你本是钟情他的美貌，或许自惭形秽？由此才衍生恭敬，而今种种杂念荡然无存，你仅仅被保留空腔以容纳信仰。这规矩在你脚下这片大地上自古常存——神明（偶像）应人的信愿于世间现身。

你不曾听闻极为短暂的第七星历中一件旧事：

> _为了向帝国复仇，某个男人以执念召唤出了它——_
> 
> _集破坏之力于一身的神龙……_
> 
> _没有任何的传说，没有任何的神话，_
> 
> _身体里只有单纯的破坏冲动……_
> 
> _多么可悲的神啊……_

你听见自己的声音呼唤：

“神龙啊……”

巨大的龙翼破开芝诺斯的肩胛伸展，他的指尖覆盖起冷硬坚韧鳞甲，金发间生长出支支长而美的骨角，他残破的肉身被修复，干涸的力量复充盈。他新生的肉穴更为湿软柔韧，与穿梭其中的异形配合得天衣无缝，他在一轮比一轮更深入、一轮比一轮更猛烈的撞击中死死绞紧闯入的物件，那似人而非人的内腔里滑腻厚实，糯劲儿里自有精妙弯回，百转千折、起伏抽缩，他的腰肢摇摆着配合，仍保有人皮伪装的部分泛起动情的蔷薇色，他几乎是妩媚的。

那一日芝诺斯口中最后一次流出的东西是浓稠而带有腥气的乳白液体，银白长尾由他尾椎生长而出，生具无数绒毛形貌但尖锐锋利的硬质钩刺。顺应着他性器周边迸发开的一阵急速、有节奏的收缩，这像武器多过像器官的东西甩打向身后，在暗红色假面上留下一道刻痕。

他的僭越在你所知的时间里并未被追究。你的下身向外吐泄精液，他抽出来的时候仍然是人类男性足以自傲的尺寸——仍然是人类男性，身材高大而面容俊美，十指修长，骨节明朗，甲盖莹润。

芝诺斯重新披起黑布长袍，你想起身来再多看一眼，但你的四肢不受控制，往不同的方向铺开瘫软，地下建筑、砂石和灯盏都回归原位，光线晃得你眼泪直流，你的每一根骨头、每一条神经每一个细胞都在呻吟酸痛，好像你的肉体从无知无痛的静止中重新回到了生命……回到了流逝的时间中。

“史书确实没将您包装成一位教育家，国父。”

他的后背上扎出一支细长尖爪，湿痕迅速染透了整片衣料。

“执着、希望、绝望、悔恨……您的感情如此丰沛……”

“但您不该向我要求我没有的东西。”

另一人的衣着较他更为华丽，皮革、绒边、绸缎甚至寓意不明的肩章，你注意到祂……他其实比芝诺斯矮上许多。

这华服者叹了口气，说。

“那就让他们去相信，以量取胜，或者坑蒙拐骗，哪怕就去贩卖这张漂亮脸蛋，随你喜欢。”

“我不会再费时做第二次，如果一定要用你那套比喻才能叫你听进去的话，小子，追踪猎物的猎手并不会在中途把他们自己给饿死。”

灯盏在你头顶最后闪烁一次，熄灭了。

在你的意识完全消散前，他们离开了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 文曲无关仅记录，这次的BGM：Jesus Christ Superstar
> 
> 文中出现的两段……感觉用中文有点奇怪所以放了原文的……嗯解释一下  
> 1\. With tired hands we toil. In iron do we clad our hearts, and cloudless are our souls  
> 出自《我らが支配圏》，就是芝诺斯在4.0第一次阿拉米格出场时候的配乐，被加雷马帝国改过词的阿拉米格国歌，对四舍五入他在边唱国歌边撸管，这几句词（网易云上的翻译是）Beneath the lofty heavens, with tired hands we toil,  
> 头顶着遥远的苍穹，筋疲力竭也要奋斗，  
> In iron do we clad our hearts, and cloudless are our souls,  
> 将雄心用钢铁武装，我们从未迷茫。 
> 
> 2\. Nos sumus manus，Nos sumus dues.  
> 加雷马帝国的信条，原文拉丁文，翻译大概是: We are the Hand, We are the God. 因为我显然在曲解瞎用……就不放中文意译了。
> 
> 这个我一定要提一下: 于焉坠落——这是个《朱颜血》冷笑话


End file.
